Flow
by Celestioa
Summary: When a village is attack, a single fox is sent on a massive journey to prevent one from achieving whatever goals there are to achieve. Will she be able to stop him? Or will the world perish...
Welcome to the continent of Fiore. It is a vast land full of magical beings, full of magic which roamed freely. We zoom into the city of Leonis, a peaceful small town on a small island by itself with about 10 villagers or so.

And it was in chaos.

Humans passed through the town, setting the buildings ablaze with demonic powers.

A single villager dashed to the village altar with a scared expression. This is Petaluma, she is a girl with long peach colored hair and bright red eyes. She also has a pair of fox-like ears and a tail tinted lightly red at the end. She also wore red gloves, a red battle plate, and a skirt.

She suddenly burst through the door, alerting a villager that was already inside. "Petaluma?" The villager said.

"Elder! The village is under attack!" Petaluma panted.

"Attack?! Who's attacking us!" The elder said.

"It's humans, but something is wrong, they are very strong, much stronger than anything we have faced before. All the other villages have escaped before their homes were destroyed." Petaluma said.

"Humans... They must have made a deal with the Devils." The elder said clenching his staff.

"Humans would such a thing? Why?! I thought they were better than that..." Petaluma said clenching her fist.

"Some humans know no limits to get as much power as they can." The elder said.

A massive blast of power then burst, shaking the ground. "Listen Petaluma, you must run as fast as you can away from here." The elder said quickly.

Petaluma bolted in shock. "Elder?! Why do you want me to run!" She said.

"Just do it! Hurry before you get killed!" The elder snapped. He then sighs and shakes his head. "Listen, I will hold them back while you run."

"Elder... Can't I stay and help keep them back?" Petaluma said.

"Petaluma. They are too strong for us to even think we can defeat them. You said it yourself, the other villagers already new this and escaped while they still have their lives." The elder said.

"Elder... I thought you were afraid of the demonic..." Petaluma said.

"And I know that you are afraid of dying. So let me do this for you and run!" The elder said as another explosion burst. "Take the back exit, and run from this island."

Another explosion burst and a large human entered. "Get that Fox!" He yelled.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt a little! Dragon Reflex!" The elder said as he blast a wave of power at Petaluma, forcing her through the back exit and into a stream.

"Some of you go after her!" The large human said. A few then charged back after Petaluma and the elder stared at the human.

"Zero. It's been a while." The elder said.

"It has been indeed Jose." Zero said.

"What made you agree to make you side with the demonic?" Jose asked.

"It doesn't concern you. But something was taken from me, and I want they to pay for it." Zero said.

"Even if it means killing the last Nine tailed fox left in existence?" Jose said.

"Oh please. She doesn't even realize that she is one, and she isn't a nine tail yet. Have you forgotten" Zero said.

"I have not. But she will eventually learn her potential and achieve it, even you can not stop her." Jose said.

"Have you forgotten yet again, she doesn't even know how to fight for herself, how do you expect her to earn her tails?" Zero said.

Jose chuckled. "Have you thought of where the stream in the back takes you?" He asked.

"Yes, it takes you to the ocean, does it not?" Zero said. "She will simply drown."

"Again you fail to think fully. The ocean currents will take her to another island city... The island of Altrus!" Jose said.

Zero bolted in shock. "Hurry! We can not let her escape there!" He yelled. Jose chuckled until he saw Zero clench his fist.

"You may have saved Petaluma, but her works to stop me will be in vain." Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Jose said.

Zero fist then started to glow crimson red and Jose stumbled. "No... But that's a forbidden spell!" Jose said.

"I don't follow the rules, these are the rules I made up by myself." Zero said. He smashed his fist into the ground.

"Dorma Anem!" Zero yelled.

"Just what do you intend to do with keeping us alive?" Jose said.

...

Petaluma has flowed into sea and she realized the currents were taking her somewhere and she allowed them to take her wherever they may lead.

"I wonder how the elder is holding..." She thought. She then heard a massive rumble and she turned around in shock.

She watched as a massive red burst of energy envelop and close, with a massive explosion bursting. Petaluna covered herself and the explosion blasted her, taking much of her will to stay conscious.

She soon felt it fading and she clenched her teeth.

"Humans did this... I cant trust them." Petaluma said.

She felt it fade faster and one more thought passed through her mind as she finally lost conscious.

"Humans are horrible beings, I wished they had never existed. I hope to never meet one."

... Meanwhile on the island of Altrus ...

A person bolted from his house and entered the town square, meeting up with four others.

"Did you guys feel that too?" One asked.

"We all did. It seems that something has been destroyed with some sort of magic." Another said.

"But what kind of magic how that much power to wake us up like that." Another said.

"It must have been some amazingly horrific power to get me up as well." Yet another said.

"R-right." The other said awkwardly.

"But what should we do." One asked.

"For now, we wait. We don't know what to expect and we don't want to take any risks." One said.

"You guys got it?" The person asked.

They all nodded and a sudden pulse made one person wince.

"What's wrong?!" They asked him.

"Something's coming this way."

...

Hey guys, this is Celest here saying hello.

This chapter will probably be my shortest due to the introductory chapter, the chapters will get longer from now on, so enjoy the story.


End file.
